Ppr episode 40: Locus Bolt Action
They land on the island Jay: haha yeah lets do this Rocky: wait, we hav to find the factory Zane: yes I belive it is north Marshall: which way is north again Cole: straight Ryder: lets go They start running north Rubble: I see a big tower Jay: heights, hah something I hate Marshall: same here Skye: let's go They walk inside Kai: grr steps Zuma jumps up and does airjitzu Zuma: come on The others jump up and fly towards the top Lloyd: shh, do you hear that ????: yes I will take the beach to Jay: the beach? Ryder: what does he want with the beach Zane: possibly to build a island Rocky: well lets go in They bust down the door ????: ah have mercy Jay: who are you? Dave: dave aka the owner of this wonderful company Cole: we are gonna stop you Rubble: where are the people of adventure bay! Dave: how should I know Ryder: you do know Dave: nope, larry dispose of these tresspassers A robot flys out of the corner Larry: come now They follow the robot out Larry: do not return A barrier sorrounds the place Jay: great now what They hear a rumble in the bushes Ryder: stop playin Wan: you guys Jay: AHH ENEMY AMONG US He uses his powers Wan: stop i need help Jay: oh you're a snake now you were a human and a dragon, CHOOSE A BODY AND STICK WITH IT PLEASE! Wan: can't help it A ninja runs past them Kai: what the Jett: what are you all doing here Zane: who are you?! Jett: names jett, master of light Ryder: another ninja? Jett: my pup is named paul Paul: hello All: hey Rubble: great now we have 9 pups counting everest Ryder: she isnt here sadly Lloyd: guys look A meteor is flying towards them Jay: sweet buttery biscuts Rocky: MOVE JAY They all jump out of the way The meteor smashes into the ground and it pops open Kai: what the He looks inside Skye: whats inside Kai: a space shuttle Rocky: how Jay: let me see He looks inside Jay: it is, why is it inside of this It starts a transmission Transmission: this is sent to the ninjas, we need you're help we are on planet pluto, we are in desprite need of help Zane: we must go Rocky: what about the beach Zane: that comes after, we need to see who needs help They jump into ryders space ship Kai: let's return to space (Since episode 16) The ship launches off Kai: I wonder who sent it Ryder: the citizens of adventure bay, they did we are coming to help Jay: I am the eye of the storm Zuma: dont start dude Jay: sorry Ryder: we will save energy so we can use lightyear spead Kai: alright Zane: auto pilot head to pluto Ship: yes master zane End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes